Coalition of Intelligent Organisms
The '''Coalition of Intelligent Organisms '''or '''CIO '''was the single largest organized government in the Milky Way Galaxy prior to its absorption into the Galactic Assembly at the end of the 2nd Cluster War. Originally a partnership between the Humans and Vecuuri, the Coalition expanded to include over 60+ sentient species in its empire and make numerous breakthroughs in science. History Founding the Coalition The Coalition was originally a much smaller government, created with much more benign goals. It was intended to be a minor political alignment between the Humanity Doctrine and the Vecuuri, both of which were very weak in their current state. Using rudimentary interstellar propulsion methods, a Human ship discovered a deep space Vecuuri outpost, which prompted further confrontations between the two species. After much diplomacy, the "Vecuuri-Human Cooperative" was spawned, a precursor to the Coalition. Unbeknownst to the Humans, the Vecuuri had actually been hoping to make contact with another alien species for quite a while. It had been part of their agreement with the Zetylians to secure diplomatic relations with as many other alien species as possible so as to create an empire strong enough to withstand a Kaeolian counterattack in the foretold 2nd Cluster War. Although exact dates vary, it is believed this government was official dubbed the "Coalition of Intelligent Organisms" some 200 to 225 years after human contact with the Vecuuri was established, marking the official start of the empire's history. At this point, the Coalition had amassed significant territory centered around the Sol System and Vecuuri homeworld of Vecaan, which were eventually recognized as the dual capitals of the empire. Only 2 species had been assimilated into the Coalition: the Faaraantecs and Kloom. Despite this, populations expanded wildly, due in no small part to the rapid expansion brought on by the Vecuuri's ancient, but reliable FTL system; the Space Folder. Intervention in the Zoxian-Syluxian War (2300-2375 C.E.) After additional expansion, the Coalition eventually discovered the Scientific Republic of Sylux, a small and pacifistic alien government led by the intelligent, yet timid Syluxians. Although they were almost completely non-militaristic, the Companionship had put up impressive resistance against another alien government, the Zoxian Planetary League, who had been waging war against the Syluxians for over 500 years. Although the Coalition was still very much in its infancy, they quickly decided to intervene in the conflict on behalf of the Syluxians in an attempt to secure better relations with them. Although successful in their interstellar annexation thus far, the Coalition was still very dependent on the technology provided by the Vecuuri, which was rapidly aging. The clear technological dominance the Syluxians wielded over both the Coalition and Zoxians brought this to light, prompting them to pursue better relations with the Companionship. Their efforts, luckily, were not in vain, as the Syluxians were extremely pleased to have additional military backing in the war. Although technologically superior, the overly-aggressive tactics of the Zoxians had prevented the Syluxians from gaining any sort of permanent advantage. The Coalition military was, like most other aspects of the empire, underdeveloped, but it still played an important role in securing victory for both parties against the Zoxians. The Companionship disintegrated shortly afterward as the Syluxians were officially introduced into the Coalition as a species, where they made great technological breakthroughs, especially in the fields of physics and biochemistry. Extragalactic Threats: The Avatars (2400-2500 C.E.) See Avatar Invasion 1st Coalition Golden Age (2550-4300 C.E.) The first golden age for the Coalition was marked by considerable progress in all aspects of the empire's sociology, technology and territorial expansion. During this period, advancement was largely uncontested, and the still extremely lively and efficient Coalition government was able to manage expansion and development at a rate unseen by almost any previous organized interstellar empire. As populations skyrocketed, planetary habitation was largely overshadowed by the construction of gigantic Coalition Dyson Spheres, a technological marvel that hadn't been achieved since the collapse of the Kaeolian Empire about 30,000 years ago. These habitats, built around active stars, held the capacity to hold trillions of lifeforms within them, satisfying the need for sufficient growth space for most of the Coalition population. The usefulness of planetary colonies decreased rapidly after work on the first few Dyson Spheres was completed, and as a result most planets were reduced to nothing more than mining installations to satisfy Coalition material needs. However, when atomic transmutation technologies became widespread and SolBores were installed in most major Dyson Spheres, material needs were also satisfied by the spheres. Planets served almost no use to major Coalition settlements anymore, and were abandoned. This was not true everywhere in Coalition space, however. Dyson Sphere construction was much more sparse as it stemmed outward from the Sol System and Vecaan, the designated cores of Coalition territory. These more distant colonies often resorted to planetary habitation and traditional material collection methods (as opposed to atomic transmutation) due to their extraordinary distance from the centers of power. It is worth noting that Dyson Sphere construction more or less halted sometime around 3300 C.E., leaving most outer Coalition colonies, as well as the entire Pyrexian Group, completely without any spheres of their own. This left these areas extremely underdeveloped, which persisted throughout the entirety of Coalition history. In terms of scientific progress, the Coalition was sublime. The fragments of technology they managed to gather from the Avatars gave Coalition scientists excellent insight into many concepts relating to improved energy manipulation and further refinement of their Space Folder technology. It was around this point that energetic ballistics emerged as the standard for Coalition weaponry as opposed to traditional ballistic weapons. Energy weapons, although well-developed by the Syluxians and further improved by the discovery of the Lapidus Weapon Templates, remained mostly confined to specialist situations when such weapons were needed. Their ineffectiveness against ECA shields, the primary defense equipment of almost every Coalition war machine of that era, made them completely useless in most combat scenarios. Although not as major as their other achievements, the Coalition also gained new territorial holdings during this time period. They expanded further outwards from the Sol System and Vecaan, establishing the Core Zones from several colonies created near these points. Colonization past these points was thin, though a very large amount of small mining and farming colonies were made in the outer spiral near the Vecaan Core Zone, dubbed the Pyrexian Group after the first official colony on Pyrex was established. This area remained underdeveloped for centuries due to its distance, though it would come to play an important role in Coalition politics in the years to come Gradual Degradation (4300-9000 C.E.) As the 1st Golden Age faded away, the pace of progress for the Coalition began to gradually slow. This marked the degradation era for the empire, characterized by a much more settled, but less ambitious galactic government that sought further development less and less. Life for the people living on Dyson Spheres in the Core Zones was becoming easier and easier, leading to a stagnation in efforts to further improve life not just for them, but for all Coalition citizens. The government was becoming corrupt and inefficient, with the once steadfast Vecuuri leaders quietly disappearing as more and more of their race confined themselves to isolated, minimalist existences away from pressing matters of the state. Without the guidance of the Vecuuri, the Humans found it hard to guide the Coalition. The tragic events that usually followed any passing of new laws barred most of them from pursuing political action at all, a decision that put the empire in an even worse state. Understandably, those at the bottom of the social hierarchy were very dissatisfied with how things were turning out. Many of the disenfranchised came from the backwater mining and farming colonies left on the outskirts of the Core Zones and in the Pyrexian Group. They feared that if the Coalition suddenly ceased contact with its outer colonies and withdrew into the Core Zones, they would be left without any way to escape their poorly developed planets and would ultimately perish. The need for self-reliance was great, and the Coalition recognized this. This was more or less the only significant decision the Coalition government made on behalf of their outer colonies; the creation of the Pyrexian Commonwealth. This minor government gave the outer colonies a chance to maintain themselves, instead of relying on the aging Coalition to do it for them. It didn't take long for the Commonwealth to gain infrastructure and stability equal to that of the Coalition. Although the Commonwealth still remained largely subservient to their parent empire, it didn't take long for them to realize the Coalition would inevitably become inferior if it continued to decline. The Coalition, on the other hand, became increasingly worried about the strength of the Commonwealth, fearing they might try to overthrow their creators. Both parties started rapid, yet secretive military buildup during this time, as well as numerous spying and espionage endeavors. This went largely over the public's head in both governments, though many private companies, especially those that were secretly developing prototype technologies, were employed to help government affairs. Needless to say, it was a very tense political situation, even if the average Commonwealth or Coalition citizen could not see it up front. The pressure wore down the patience of both governments more and more, until finally, in 9025, disaster struck. Revolution! (9025-9500 C.E.) See Galactic Revolution Revolutionary Aftermath and the 2nd Coalition Golden Age (9500-11000 C.E.) Despite what many would think, the Coalition emerged from the Galactic Revolution stronger than ever. The series of minor wars they had fought during the revolution had hardened their military extraordinarily, and their citizens had once again been reminded of the importance of protecting and serving their empire. This, combined with numerous scientific achievements prompted by the war, returned the Coalition to its original strength, and began a 2nd golden age for the empire. This time, the Coalition was not just regaining the strength it once had, but also preparing for its first steps outside the MWG. This was only made possible by the groundbreaking development of the first QFD Drive by Mux Formera, an FTL system that made intergalactic travel finally feasible. Although they technically had the capability to colonize any part of The Cluster that they wanted, Coalition territory expanded little during this time, with most of their resources focused on improving the infrastructure of the devastated outer regions where most of the conflict during the revolution had taken place. Any further attempts at expansion were immediately halted when the Coalition made contact with their 2nd extragalactic species, the Aanom. Recognizing them immediately as agents of the Kaeolians, the Vecuuri had the Coalition declare war on the Aanom, launching their empire into the historic 2nd Cluster War. The War To End All Wars (11000-13500 C.E.) See 2nd Cluster War Technology Despite being formed partially from one of the most technologically advanced species in The Cluster, the Coalition remained somewhat behind other MWG races in terms of technological supremacy. Although the Vecuuri were highly advanced, the state they were in when discovered by the Humans was a far cry from the original strength of their empire. Most advanced Vecuuri technology had been lost or fragmented during the chaos they faced in the 1st Cluster War, so what they had to offer to the Human race was limited. Even their Space Folder technology, which seemed revolutionary to mankind, was very old and degraded compared to the Space Folders once used by the Zetylians for intergalactic travel. The Coalition did become a true juggernaut of industry later in its development, a factor that greatly aided it during the 2nd Cluster War, but its technology did not undergo major changes following the 2nd Coalition Golden Age. One of the greatest technological achievements of the Coalition are their Dyson Spheres and other hyper-scale constructions. These were theoretical concepts at first, but they became feasible with large-scale graviton manipulation technologies developed by the Syluxians. SolBores, a recently rediscovered Vecuuri tech, allowed Dyson Spheres to siphon their own energy and materials from the stars they were built around, making the installations further self sufficient. Dyson Sphere technology was repurposed during the 2nd Cluster War with the development of Hypercruisers, planet sized starships that had uncontested durability and firepower. The Coalition thus holds the record for being the only post-1st Cluster War empire to build ships on such a scale. Aside from this, the Coalition also made major strides in the field of robotics and AI. Robotic servants had been in use by the Humans even before contact with the Vecuuri, after which robotic technologies surged due to their importance within many industrial fields, especially those commonly considered dangerous to living beings. True AI existed very early on in Coalition history, as well, though it was never mass produced or used in any large numbers. This was mainly because most fully sentient AIs of the time preferred to remain equal in capabilities to biological beings, fearing alienation from their peers if they were to become superior. CGOs, although not technically AI, became widespread later in the Coalition's history, especially during the 2nd Cluster War, as they were some of the only beings able to effectively manage all of the systems aboard Coalition Hypercruisers. Regrettably, most Coalition technology was not the product of their own scientific progress, but that of other alien races they fell into contact with. This is evidenced very clearly with certain commonplace Coalition technologies that had actually been developed by minor alien races inhabiting the MWG long before the Coalition. High-density lasers (from the Lapidus), non-EM shielding (from the Nyuuvians) and miniaturized fusion (from the Syluxians) are all examples of technologies the Coalition did not technically develop itself. Although these technologies were later refined and improved by imperial scientists, they often lost much of the original splendor and design they had when first created by their respective races. Government Coalition government is, unsurprisingly, only partially democratic. Most lawmaking and major political decisions are carried out by the Species Council, a large parliament comprised of representatives from every alien race currently part of the Coalition, built at the north pole of the Sol Dyson Sphere. Each race gets 1 representative in the council, elected every 10 years from any members of that race currently running for the position. Any member of a race can run for council representative, but usually only very influential figures manage to get the position. Coalition citizens of a certain race can only vote for their own race's council representative (so a Syluxian, for instance, can only vote for the Syluxian council representative of their choice, not for the representative of any other race). A representative can run again, but not consecutively. They must wait at least 1 term before running for council position once more. Commonly, representatives are aided by numerous advisors, who are not official politicians so much as they are highly influential members of that representative's race. Representative advisors are still heavily depended on in the Coalition political dynamic to help representatives make important decisions about the role of their species in the Coalition. The Species Council holds considerable power in Coalition politics, but it is not without its limits. Any representative can petition a new law to be passed, usually based on concerns voiced by their advisors or the general public. When a law is petitioned, it must have approval from more than 50% of the other Species Council representatives to proceed up the political hierarchy. Representatives can choose whether or not to support a new law completely of their own accord, but often they check with their advisors or the public when making this decision. If a law does not receive approval from more than 50% of the representatives, it is automatically vetoed. If it receives enough approval, it moves on to the Founder Council. In addition, Species Council representatives can be impeached from their position by a similar process. If another council member, or one of the representative's advisors, is not pleased with their performance, they can petition to impeach the representative. A vote is then held for both that representative's general public race and for the rest of the council representatives whether or not to impeach them. If more than 50% of both parties vote yes, the impeachment proceeds. If either party fails this requirement, it does not. This means that even if a representative is despised by the rest of the council, they can still avoid impeachment provided their race does not share the same feelings. The Founder Council is the second major Coalition political body, held inside the Founder Temple on Earth. This council is far smaller than the Species Council in that it only holds representatives from the Humans and Vecuuri, the designated "Founders" of the Coalition. A total of 5 Human representatives and 5 Vecuuri representatives comprise the council at any given time, serving for their entire lives. The process for electing new council members varies between Humans and Vecuuri. For the Humans, an empire-wide vote is held for all species to determine a new council member when one of the current members dies. Like the Species Council, any Human can run for a place in the Founder Council. The only stipulation is that they must have served at least 1 term as a Species Council representative. For the Vecuuri, it is vastly different. In a bizarre process the Vecuuri call "Nuuuv'kr'mal'ny" (literally translating to "selection from the young") the Vecuuri elders (who, although holding no real political power, are still deeply respected by the Vecuuri) choose the closest relative to the deceased council member and officially indoctrinate them as a "Founder". It is a little understood ceremony that few but the Vecuuri have ever held witness to, though it is believed to have been derived from the process the Vecuuri used to select new leaders before contact with mankind. When laws make it through the Species Council, it is the Founder Council that decides whether or not to enact them. Unlike species council representatives, Founder Council representatives do not necessarily have to consult people outside the council for advice, and rarely do they have advisors. In order for the law to pass, at least 3 Human representatives and 3 Vecuuri representatives must approve it. If this is not the case, the law is automatically vetoed. Unlike the Species Council, Founder Council representatives cannot be impeached. They are somewhat above the law, as well, though they will still be tried for major crimes and will automatically lose their position if found guilty in these cases. The Founder Council is also the only Coalition political body that has the capacity to declare war, though they still require a majority vote as if they were passing a law. Obviously, there are ways this government system has been exploited in the past. Since the Human race occupies positions in both the Species and Founder council, they hold considerably more leverage in Coalition politics than most other alien species. Bribery and rumor-spreading also became rampant during the Coalition's degradation era, as many members of the Species Council actively attempted to get other representatives impeached in order to further their own agendas. Many large companies also wielded power in Coalition politics, using similar methods to ensure their interests were being served by council representatives. Corruption largely avoided the Founder Council, mostly due to its distance and small size, but there were occasional events of backstabbing and trickery, especially from impatient Humans seeking to secure their place as a representative. Although the 2nd Coalition Golden Age cleaned up the government considerably, it was never rendered totally immune to corruption, and events like these continued to occur well into the 2nd Cluster War. Culture Coalition culture is, like most of its other facets, borrowed from several other alien races. Individualism is a key component of all Coalition society, a trait most likely borrowed from the Humans, who in turn borrowed it from the Kaeolians. Pride in individual accomplishment and success is valued highly in society, and many people believe that a strong sense of self-righteousness is the most important thing when deciding what to do in any situation. Although several alien ideologies have conflicted with this, most of them have been forcibly indoctrinated into the empire's belief system through the use of the Coalition's efficient AEU dispatches. This practice highlights a critical portion of the Coalition's value system: the belief that the Coalition alone is the greatest spaceborne government in existence. Although it isn't often outwardly present, a striking majority of Coalition citizens harbor a form of ultra-nationalism for their empire, instilled on them from a young age. While the Coalition welcomes all alien races that wish to join their empire, they often become extremely hostile towards species that reject this proposition. While this does not always result in war, species guilty of this often are not recognized as true Coalition citizens, and are treated accordingly. This was the case with both the Zoxians and Mhrinians who, although residing within Coalition territory, are still very much outcasts from society. Aside from this, most alien members of the Coalition are free to practice whatever religions or non-intrusive ceremonial activities they wish. As long as it does not directly interfere with the general order of society, it is permitted under edicts guaranteeing the religious and cultural independence of alien races (as long as they are a part of the Coalition, of course). Because of the wide diversity between religions, there is no definitive faith that a majority of Coalition citizens practice, though Jhijhi and Zetylic Salvationism are good contenders. The Coalition employs a monetary system as well, standardizing an energy backed currency known as MUUs for its citizens. This was intended to help manage economic activity between the overdeveloped Core Zones and underdeveloped outer colonies, as the Coalition colonies with Dyson Sphere atomic transmutation really had no limits to their material wealth, while the outer colonies often struggled to manufacture even basic products. MUUs standardize the prices of certain goods based on their "energy values" or how much energy is typically expended in the process of creating/harvesting different items. As a result, transmutation-made items like food or building materials are usually more expensive than those crafted traditionally, though they are much better quality than their counterparts.